Insomnia
by Pinguin3
Summary: Nach dem Fall Voldemorts ist Schlaf etwas kostbares im Fuchsbau. Die Schrecken warten in den Träumen, aber auch im Wachen haben unsere Helden mit der Vergangenheit zu kämpfen. Aber kämpfen müssen sie - denn sonst gibt es keine gemeinsame Zukunft. - Harry & Ginny -


_Wie immer verdiene ich kein Geld….leider…seufz…_

_Fröhlichen ersten Advent! Ich habe mir vorgenommen jeden Advent eine kleine herzerwärmende Kurzgeschichte ins Netz zu stellen – was nicht heißt, dass ich es auch schaffe….ich habe schon Ideen zu Andrmeda und Ted Tonks, Molly Und Arthur…falls Ihr andere Ideen habt: Vorschläge sind willkommen!_

INSOMNIA

Harry schlich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Erschrocken blieb er in der Tür stehen.

Ginny stand am Herd und hatte sich blitzartig zu ihm umgewandt, den Zauberstab in Angriffshaltung in der Hand. Die Augen hatte sie zu Schlitzen verengt. Als sie ihn erkannte, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und wandte sich wieder dem Topf auf dem Herd zu.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er nun machen sollte. Unentschlossen blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. „Auch einen Kakao?" Ginny hatte sich nicht bewegt und ihre Stimme klang unpersönlich. „Äh, ja, gerne."

Zögernd ging Harry zum Tisch und lies sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Er sah aus dem Fenster in den mondbeschienenen Garten hinaus. „Ron war nicht im Bett..." Kurz sah er zu Ginny. Sie konzentrierte sich immer noch auf die Milch im Topf.

„Mit Hermine im Garten." Harry machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch. Er sah wieder in den Garten und versuchte seine beiden besten Freunde in den Schatten der Bäume und Büsche aus zu machen. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanken, dass er sie wahrscheinlich lieber nicht finden würde. Dann erkannte er zwei Silhouetten auf der Bank. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten.

Eine Tasse wurde vor ihn gestellt. Dann setzte Ginny sich umständlich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Stumm saßen sie mit dem heißen Kakaotassen in der Hand da.

Seit dem Tod von Voldemort hatte er nicht mit ihr gesprochen, nicht richtig zumindest. Und jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm fremd war. Nach diesem ersten Wiedersehen war etwas zwischen sie getreten. Mittlerweile bereute er es in dieser ersten Nacht nicht mit ihr gesprochen zu haben.

Damals waren sie alle zu müde, zu geschlagen um Mauern zu errichten. Da hätten sie offen miteinander reden können. Nun sah er die Wachsamkeit in ihren Augen, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam.

„Von was träumt der Retter der magischen Welt, wenn er nicht schlafen kann?" Harry sah zu ihr, aber sie sah immer noch in ihre Tasse. Was erwartete sie? War das ihre Art, ihre Freundschaft wieder auf zu bauen?

Harry holte tief Luft. „Von einem See von Inferi, die alle nach mir greifen und mich unter Wasser ziehen wollen." Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Inferi?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Er musste es schneiden lassen. „In der Nacht...in der Nacht als Dumbledore starb, waren wir in einer Höhle, in der Tom Riddle einen Teil seiner Seele hinterlassen hatte. Zumindest dachten wir das damals. Sirius Bruder war uns 18 Jahre zuvor gekommen und hatte den echten Horkrux bereits ausgetauscht. Wir waren mit einem Boot über den See gefahren und dort musste Dumbledore Gift aus einem Gefäß trinken, damit wir das Amulett auf dem Boden des Gefäßes herausnehmen konnten. Es war schrecklich. Er litt und ich musste ihm das Zeug zum Trinken geben...es war..." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Das Bild stand ihm wieder vor Augen, der weinende, verzweifelte Dumbledore und er mit dem verdammten Kelch in der Hand. Zitternd holte er Atem. „Als wir es endlich herausnehmen konnte, war Dumbledore sehr schwach. Und dann kam ich mit dem Wasser in Berührung und die Hölle brach aus. Inferi wurden lebendig und stürzten sich auf uns. Irgendwie schafften wir es aus der Höhle."

Harry hob den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. „Aber es war trotzdem nur ein Aufschub um Minuten...Dumbledore starb trotzdem in dieser Nacht."

oOo

Ginny sah Harry an, wie dieser blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte. Er hatte ihr nie von damals erzählt. Aber wann hätte er das auch tun sollen? Schließlich hatte er kurz darauf mit ihr Schluss gemacht.

Sie sah wieder in ihre Tasse und schwenkte sie leicht in der Hand. Der Kakao begann um einen winzigen Strudel zu kreisen.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl in Harrys Gegenwart, nervös und unsicher. Als er damals mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte sie gedacht, es läge an irgendeinem heroischen Grund. Er wollte sie beschützen oder was auch immer er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Je länger sie auf ihn wartete, desto unsicherer wurde sie.

Als sie ihn dann endlich wieder gesehen hatte, war sie überglücklich gewesen und hatte einen Moment auch das Gefühl in seinen etwas aufblitzen zu sehen. Aber dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen und seither waren ihre eigenen Gefühle durcheinander. Der Tod von Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin und noch so vielen anderen, die sie gekannt hatte ließen alles andere in den Hintergrund treten.

Harry hatte nicht mit ihr geredet. Wenn sie fair sein wollte, hatte es auch keine Gelegenheit gegeben. Sie waren in den Fuchsbau zurück gekehrt, hatten Freds Beerdigung vorbereitet, das Haus aufgeräumt.

Die Mitglieder ihrer lauten, überschäumenden Familie waren wie Schatten durch das Haus geschlichen. Und Harry? Mit jedem Tag entfernte er sich weiter von ihr. Sie hatte sich verändert, war nicht mehr dieselbe Ginny, die er verlassen hatte. Aber sie konnte auch in seinem Gesicht frische Spuren sehen. Falten, ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die nicht da gewesen waren. Sie waren sich fremd geworden und die Kluft wurde jeden Tag des Schweigens größer. Mittlerweile fiel es ihr immer schwerer in seiner Nähe zu sein. Es war fast wie damals...

Nun saß er hier und erzählte ihr etwas sehr persönliches und sie wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Sie sah ihn an. Er sah so verloren aus. Sie könnte einfach über den Tisch fassen und seinen Arm berühren. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren.

Er bewegte sich, setzte ein trauriges Lächeln auf. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht.." Sie konnte ihn nicht aussprechen lassen. Damit würde sie alles verlieren. „Nein, das ist in Ordnung! Dafür sind doch Freunde da." Das war nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Freunde? War es das was sie sein würden? Er lächelte sie dankbar an.

Sein Lächeln zog in ihrem Magen. Sie wurde wieder nervöser. Hektisch stand sie auf und stellte ihre Tasse in die Spüle. „Wir sollten noch mal versuchen zu schlafen." Sie sah noch einmal kurz zu ihm und lief schon zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht!" hörte sie ihn hinter sich noch.

oOo

Als er in die Küche trat stand Ginny wie in der vorherigen Nacht am Herd und rührte in einem Topf.

Ohne sich umzudrehen fragte sie „Kakao?" Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte den ganzen Tag an das merkwürdige Zusammentreffen mit Ginny denken müssen. Er hatte sich auf das alles keinen Reim machen können.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte noch nicht geantwortet. Verlegen sah er zum Tisch hin. „Gerne." Sie drehte sich wortlos wieder zum Herd und füllte den warmen Kako vom Topf in zwei Tassen, die auf der Arbeitsplatte standen.

Hatte sie auf ihn gewartet? Oder auf einen ihrer Brüder? Gedankenverloren setzte er sich an den Tisch. Er sollte aufhören sich Gedanken zu machen und einfach alles laufen lassen. Aber das war so gar nicht seine Art.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schob ihm eine Tasse hin. Stumm saßen sie da und tranken das heiße Getränk. Als Ginny sprach erschrak Harry ein wenig.

„Ein paar Tage nach der Hochzeit von Bill habe ich mich mit Dean getroffen." Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen. Dean?

Ginny sah unverwandt aus dem Fenster. „Wir haben uns in London getroffen, in einem kleinen Cafe. Die Muggel um uns herum schienen so normal. Ein paar Pärchen, die Händchenhaltend an den Tischen saßen, eine Oma mit ihrem Enkel, der ein großes Stück Torte vor sich hatte. Ich kam mir so eigenartig vor. Mein Leben war so anders. Die Hochzeit meines Bruders war gerade von Todessern gesprengt worden und nur mit viel Glück hatte es nur ein paar leicht Verletzte gegeben."

Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Was war mit Dean? Versuchte sie Zeit zu gewinnen?

Und wieso hatten ihre Eltern sie alleine nach London gehen lassen? Hätte Dean ihm nicht etwas erzählt, wenn er wieder mit Ginny zusammen war?

„Dean kam zu spät. Als er endlich kam sah er genauso fehl am Platz aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Er hatte diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen und sah sich nervös um. So anders als ich ihn kannte."

Ginny senkte den Kopf und lehnte ihre Stirn an ihre Hand, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen oder würde gleich weinen. Harry hoffte nur, dass sie nicht weinen würde. Er war nicht gut mit weinenden Mädchen.

„Dean sagte, er wollte sich nur von mir verabschieden. Es sei ihm wichtig, weil er irgendwie nicht das Gefühl hatte, wir hätten uns im Guten getrennt."

Schnell hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Mein Exfreund verabschiedete sich von mir für den Fall, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen würden. Für den Fall, dass er das alles nicht überleben würde!" Sie sah wieder auf die Tischplatte und lachte kurz trocken auf.

„Eigentlich nichts neues, nicht wahr?" Einen Moment saß sie nur da, dann begann sie wieder. „Ich verstand sein Verhalten nicht. Fragte, ob er denn angegriffen worden sei. Aber Dean meinte, es sei alles nur der Anfang. Sie hatten an seien Haustür 'Schlammblut' geschmiert. Er war sich sicher, dass es bald Gesetze geben würde gegen Muggelstämmige.

Ich verstand nicht, woher er diese Sicherheit nahm. Dann erzählte er mir von einem Mann in Deutschland, der ganz Europa mit Krieg überzogen hatte und dessen Ziel es gewesen war die Juden vom Antlitz der Erde zu tilgen."

Harry sah wohin das führte. „Hitler" Ginny nickte. „Dean erzählte davon, dass die Juden damals sich nichts dabei dachten, als man sie kennzeichnete, sie nur noch in bestimmten Arealen leben und ihre Berufe nicht ausüben durften. Jedenfalls dachten sie nicht, dass man sie nur zusammen trieb wie Vieh um sie alle zu töten."

Ginny seufzte. „Dean meinte, dass wäre mit Sicherheit was als nächstes passieren würde und er würde nicht warten."

Ginny sah Harry an. „Er meinte man solle mehr Muggel-Geschichte lehren." Harry nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, wir hätten Binns nur zuhören müssen. Die magische Geschichte ist auch voll davon. Nur hat man Riesen, Kobolde oder Elfen verfolgt. Erst Grindelwald hatte dann die Muggelstämmigen im Visier, aber er wurde früher gestoppt."

Ginny nickte. Dann saßen sie wieder schweigend am Tisch.

Harry wunderte sich, warum sie ihm das erzählt hatte. War es ein Vorwurf, weil er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte?

„Als Hermine uns von der Hochzeit wegappariert hatte, landeten wir in London. Auch in einem kleinen Cafe. Fast wären wir alle drei an dem Abend doch noch den Todessern in die Falle gegangen." Er schluckte. Eigentlich waren sie an dem Abend knapp dem Tod entkommen. Aber das klang zu dramatisch.

oOo

Ginny sah zu ihm auf. Er sah blass aus. Und sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass es mehr an der Geschichte gab, als er erzählen wollte.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich hätte mich gerne verabschiedet." Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Nein, das war schon gut so. Ich...ich musste daran glauben, dass du zurück kommst. Ein Abschied..."

Ein Abschied hätte ihr gezeigt, wie wenig Hoffnung er selber hatte. Sie musste einfach glauben, dass er wieder kam. Sonst wäre ihre Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende auch zerstört worden. Aber das konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen und schon gar nicht aussprechen.

Sie sah auf ihre Hände, die sie um die Tasse geschlungen hatte. „Was ist dann passiert?" Sie hörte ihn tief Atem holen.

„Wir sind zum Grimmauld Place und haben dort eine Weile gelebt." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es fragen konnte. Aber was sollte schon passieren? „Was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht? Was war der große Plan dahinter?"

„Wir haben nach Horkrux gesucht. Gegenstände, in denen ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele lebte. Daher konnte er nicht sterben. So lange es noch Teile seiner Seele gab, konnte man ihn nicht töten."

Erstaunt sah Ginny auf. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, Sirius Bruder hätte es zerstört?" Harry schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Es gab nicht nur einen, es gab sieben." Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein. Sieben?

„Und Regulus hatte ihn nicht zerstört, nur an einen anderen Ort gebracht. Wir haben uns erinnert, dass wir bei der Säuberungsaktion im Grimmauld Place das Amulett gesehen hatten. Mundungus hatte es mitgehen lassen und hat es Umbridge verkauft. Also machten wir Plänen in das Ministerium zu gelangen um das Amulett zu holen."

Ginny nickte. Von der Aktion hatte sie natürlich gehört – die drei hatten schließlich einigen Aufruhr verursacht. „Hermine und Ron sind mit Vielsafttrank ausgestattet in das Ministerium und ich habe meinen Umhang benutzt. Ich war in Umbridges Büro und da ...sie hatte Mad-Eyes magisches Auge in ihrer Tür. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das war so...diese ...sie ist so krank...ich musste das Auge einfach mitnehmen. Aber dadurch habe ich den Alarm ausgelöst ud beinahe alles kaputt gemacht. Wir sind wie immer nur durch das ganze gestolpert und haben mit mehr Glück als Verstand überlebt. Ohne Hermine..."

Er sah wieder so verloren aus. „Danach konnten wir nicht mehr zum Grimmauld Place zurück und lebten in einem Zelt. Jeden Tag woanders. Jeden Tag hat Hermine ihre Abwehr- und Unsichtbarkeitszauber gewebt. Sie war unglaublich!"

Ginnys Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie wusste, dass Hermine vollkommen glücklich mit Ron war. Sie hatte sich immer nur für Ron interessiert. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Harry sich nicht doch in seine beste Freundin hatte verlieben können.

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie wir das Amulett vernichten konnten. Daher bin ich auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dass wir es abwechselnd tragen sollten, damit wir es nicht verlören."

Er schüttelte sich. „Erst ist es uns nicht aufgefallen, aber nach und nach wurde klar, dass das Amulett uns Gedanken einimpfte. Uns beeinflusste, unsere Stimmungen lenkten. Ich bekam immer mehr Zweifel an der ganzen Aktion. Ich war überzeugt, dass Hermine und Ron nur Ballast waren. Sie brachten mich nicht weiter. Und dann ist Ron ausgerastet und wir haben uns gegenseitig so gereizt, dass er verschwunden ist."

Entsetzt sah Ginny Harry an. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Ron an Weihnachten einige Wochen bei Bill und Fleur verbracht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie es erst erfahren, nachdem er wieder weg war! Aber keiner hatte ihr erzählt, dass Ron Harry im Stich gelassen hatte. Harry und Hermine! Er hatte Hermine im Stich gelassen und nun machten sie einen auf glückliches Paar? War Hermine von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

„Das ist unglaublich!" Harry hob die Hand um sie zu stoppen. „Bevor du dich aufregst. Vielleicht verstehst du es besser, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass das Tagebuch auch ein Horkrux war."

Ginny hatte das Gefühl als hätte sich ihr Blut in Eis verwandelt. Harry brauchte nicht zu erläutern, welches Tagebuch. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren wochenlang mit einem Ding wie dem Tagebuch um den Hals herumgelaufen?

„Seit ihr vollkommen bescheuert? Ihr wusstet doch, was das Tagebuch vermocht hat und ihr seid mit dem Ding am Hals herumgelaufen?"

Harry schluckte. Gut! Sollte er ruhig nervös werden! Wie konnte man so idiotisch sein. „Dachtet ihr, ihr seid schwerer zu beeinflussen als die kleine Ginny? Habt ihr Voldemort wirklich so unterschätzt?"

Harry senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was wir uns gedacht haben. Wenn du es so sagst, dann macht es wenig Sinn." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Es stand nicht mehr ganz so wild ab, weil es nun zu lang war. Ginny erinnerte sich noch, dass es sich erstaunlich weich angefühlt hatte. Ob es immer noch so weich war?

„Jedenfalls kam Ron zurück und wir fanden das Schwert von Gryffindor, das Snape für uns deponiert hatte. Und Ron hat das Ding zerstört."

Auch jetzt konnte Ginny sehen, dass es nicht alles war, das er einen Teil der Geschichte zurück hielt. Dann sah er auf und schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Es hat sich nicht einfach zerstören lassen. Es hatte noch ein wenig Spaß mit Ron."

Ginny nickte. Harry konnte es ihr nicht erzählen, das war Rons Geschichte. Das Schwert. Sie hatte versucht es aus Snapes Büro zu stehlen. „Wir waren so knapp davor das Schwert zu haben. Und dann kam uns Snape in die Quere." Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry nickte.

Schweigen senkte sich wieder über sie. „Wie...wie war es denn in der Schule?" Sie fuhr sich über de Augen. Wie war es in Hogwarts gewesen? „Kalt. Die Muggelstämmigen fehlten und der Rest versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. In den Gängen zwischen den Stunden war es gespenstisch still. Gelacht wurde nur wenig. Jeder versuchte so wenig wie möglich den Lehrern und schon gar nicht den Carrows auf zu fallen. Sie hatten die Schülermiliz wieder eingeführt. Crabbe und Goyle haben sich zu den Schoßhündchen von den Carrows hochgearbeitet. Malfoy hatte wohl nach dem Versagen bei Dumbledores Ermordung seine Vorrangstellung in der Hackordnung der Todesser eingebüßt. Jedenfalls trabte er nur noch hinter seinen früheren Bodyguards her.

Wenn man trotzdem einmal auffiel...es fing harmlos an. Die Strafarbeiten waren ein wenig gemeiner. Die Ställe von Hagrids Gruselmonstern ausmisten, Ratten und Kakerlaken jagen ohne Zauberei – so was in der Art.

Es traf meistens einen aus Gryffindor. Was zur Folge hatte, dass wir immer ungehorsamer wurden, immer mehr gegen die Bevormundung aufmuckten."

Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus. Der Mond war fast voll. Alles sah so friedlich aus. „Die Strafen wurden schlimmer. Erst haben sie die Schüler nächteweise in die Verliese gesperrt, manchmal an die Wand gekettet. Natürlich nur in einem Mindestmaß an Kleidung. Wusstest du, dass es in den Verliesen immer gerade etwas wärmer als der Gefrierpunkt ist? Egal ob es draußen vierzig Grad hat?

Dann hat Neville Crabbe eines Tages so gereizt, dass der ihn mit Wasser übergoss und ihn die ganze Nacht da unten hängen lies. Als ich ihn am Morgen beim Frühstück fand, hatte er mindestens vierzig Fieber. Madam Pomfrey meinte, er sei knapp an einer Lungenentzündung vorbei gekommen."

Ginny fuhr mit dem Finger am Tassenrand entlang. „Dann haben sie den Slytherin Cruciatus und Imperius beigebracht. Sie machten sich einen Spaß andere Schüler unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen und sie dann etwas Schreckliches tun zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele nackte Schüler ich durch die Hallen habe rennen sehen. Oder schrecklichere Dinge..."

Wie ihren eigenen Urin trinken, sich selber verletzten. Ginny schloss die Augen, aber die Bilder verschwanden nicht. Plötzlich spürte sie Harrys Hand um ihre an der Tasse. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah auf seine Hand. Er hatte schöne lange Finger. Sie löste ihre Hand von der Tasse und drehte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben, so dass seine über sie glitt. Seine Finger verflochten sich mit ihren.

Die Wärme seiner Hand zog ihren Arm hinauf. Es fühlte sich schön an. Sie wusste selber nicht, warum sie die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht einfach genießen und schweigen konnte. „Sie haben mich immer wieder nach dir gefragt. Ich glaube sie haben mir sogar Veritaserum gegeben. Aber ich wusste ja nichts. Ich war die erste, die das Verlies testen durfte. Weil ich nicht sagen konnte, wo du bist und was du vorhast."

Seine Hand schloss sich fester um ihre. Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. „Gin..." Nein, er sollte sich jetzt nicht entschuldigen! Nicht dafür, dass sie zusammen gewesen waren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weil ihr ein Klos im Hals steckte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Der Klos wurde dicker und die Tränen brannten heiß in ihren Augen.

Sie hörte, wie Harrys Stuhl über den Boden schrabbte, spürte, wie er sich bewegte und mit ihm ihre Hände. Dann löste er seine Hand und der Verlust der Wärme, der Verlust seiner Nähe fuhr wie ein eisiges Messer in ihren Bauch. Ihr fiel das Atmen schwerer.

Sie versuchte Luft zu holen, aber es gelang ihr nur mühsam. Ihr Stuhl wurde nach hinten geschoben. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen. Harry sah sie entschlossen an, beugte sich vor und zog sie an den Hüften zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Ginny war wie versteinert als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub.

Seine Wärme drang in sie und schien sie zu schmelzen. Sie wurde weich, weicher als im ganzen vergangenen Jahr. All die Härte, alle Mauern, alles, was sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz aufgebaut hatte, schmolz dahin und lies ihr wimmerndes, weinendes Elend alleine und ungeschützt zurück.

Sie klammerte sich an Harry und weinte. Auf einem anderen Level, auf dem sie sich wie von weiter Ferne wahrnahm, war sie entsetzt über die lauten Schluchzer und die Verzweiflung die sie zeigte. Aber Harry hielt sie die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen. Er flüsterte Worte in ihren Hals, die sie nicht verstand, aber sie fühlte ihre Bedeutung. Seine Hände fuhren sanft ihren Rücken auf und ab, gaben ihr das Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Viel später beruhigte sie sich langsam und ihr Gehirn setzte wieder ein. Sie hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten. Sie hasste es, wenn andere sie für schwach und jung hielten. Und nun hatte sie sich genau so verhalten. Sie setzte sich auf und rückte ein wenig von Harry ab. Während sie auf seinen Hals starrte, wischte sie sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht..." Sie spürte, wie seine Hand an ihrem Arm nach oben fuhr, sich um ihren Nacken schloss. Würde er ihren Kopf an sich ziehen und sie küssen? Und wenn er es nicht tat?

Bevor etwas geschehen konnte, rutschte sie von seinem Schoß. Seine hände fielen von ihrem Körper und augenblicklich wurde ihr kalt. „Ich...Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, es ist schon früh." Sagte sie zu seinen Knien. Die sich bewegten. Er stand auf. Panik durchzog Ginny. Jetzt würde er ihr sagen, dass er immer für sie da sei – wie ein Freund eben.

Hektisch wandte sie sich zur Tür. „Gute Nacht!"

oOo

Ginny saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Der Schweiß rann ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und ihr Atem ging hektisch. Sie hörte das Rascheln einer Decke, dann erfüllte das sanfte Licht von Hermines Zauberstab das Zimmer.

Ginny hörte Hermine über den Boden tapsen, dann senkte sich die Matratze. Arme wanden sich um ihre Körper. „Alles in Ordnung! Es war nur ein Traum!"

Langsam beruhigte Ginnys Atem sich. Als sie wieder ruhig war, rückte Hermine ein Stück ab. „Geht's wieder?" Ginny rückte zur Seite, damit sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnen konnte. „Ja, geht schon. Erzähl mir was, dann komme ich auf andere Gedanken."

Hermine lief zu ihrem Bett zurück und schlüpfte wieder unter ihre Decke. „Was soll ich denn erzählen?" Ginny grinste, aber sie spüre selber, dass es wie eine Maske aussehen musste. „Erzähl mir, wie es ist, mit dem Jungen seiner Träume nach sieben Jahren Chaos endlich zusammen zu sein."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Das willst du nicht wirklich hören!" Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ginny wusste selber, wie es war. Sie hatte es erlebt. „Komm' schon! Ich will Einzelheiten, mit denen ich Ron bis ans Ende aller tage quälen kann. Erzähl mir, wie ungeschickt er sich beim Knutschen anstellt oder das er nicht weiß, wie ein BH geöffnet wird!"

Hermine sah grimmig aus. „Tut mir leid, Ginny. Das kann er alles ganz toll. Er hatte ja genug Zeit zum Üben!" Ginny durchschoss die Scham augenblicklich. Wie hatte sie nur so gedankenlos sein können? „Oh, Hermine! Es tut mir leid!"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Das lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Und es hat auch was gutes, wenn einer wenigstens weiß, was er macht." Ginny beobachtete wie Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wechselte. Sie schien in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen zu versinken.

„Das spielt auch alles keine Rolle mehr. Nach dem letzten Jahr scheint alles davor vollkommen unwichtig." Hermines Stimme klang forsch. Dann schien sie sich aus ihren trüben Gedanken zu reißen und setzte eine falsche Fröhlichkeit auf.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: es ist unglaublich schön! Manchmal denke ich, ich könnte vor Glück platzen!"

Ginny nickte. Das Gefühl kannte sie. Oder wenn man das Gefühl hatte, dass einem das Herz vor lauter Gefühl für den anderen überlaufen müsse. Liebe war da ein zu schwacher Ausdruck, wenn einen die Gefühle so überfluteten.

Das bekannte Ziehen zwischen Magen und Herz machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Sehnsucht – wie sie es hasste! Immer etwas haben zu wollen, das Gefühl zu haben ohne es nicht leben zu können und es war immer knapp aus ihrer Reichweite. Am liebsten hätte sie sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt. Aber sie konnte nicht schon wieder zusammenbrechen.

Harry hatte sie beim Frühstück besorgt angesehen, genauso wie beim Abendessen. Er war den Tag über bei Andromeda Tonks und dem kleinen Teddy gewesen. Ginny zog ihre Knie an und ihre Decke bis zum Kinn.

„Ginny?" Fragend sah sie zu Hermine. „Was..." Das andere Mädchen schien verlegen nach Worten zu suchen. Das war ungewöhnlich. „Was ist mit dir und...Harry?" Das letzte Wort war fast nur ein Flüstern.

Ginny spürte, wie ihre Mauern sich verdichteten. „Was soll mit uns sein? Wir sind Freunde." Hermine schien unschlüssig, schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. „Er hat die ganze Zeit nur an dich gedacht." Erstaunt sah Ginny zu Hermine. Etwas sicherer fuhr diese fort: „Er hat immer auf die Karte der Rumtreiber geschaut. Wegen deinem Punkt."

Die Karte! Ginny hatte sie schon fast vergessen. „Die wäre für uns praktisch gewesen. Merlin, was hätten wir mit der Karte alles machen können!" Warum hatte Harry sie nur mitgenommen?

„Ginny! Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" Unverbindlich sah Ginny zu Hermine. „Das Harry an mich gedacht hat. Schon klar!" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Es hatte Hermine viel Überwindung gekostet mit dem Thema anzufangen. Es schien ihr viel daran zu liegen.

Ginny seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, was mit uns ist. Was glaubst du denn, was ich die Zeit über gemacht habe? Ich habe an ihn gedacht, von ihm geträumt, mich nach ihm gesehnt. Ich lief vollkommen neben mir durch die Gegend. Ich war geradezu besessen. Es half natürlich auch nicht, dass die Carrows versuchten mich durch ihre eigenen Methoden dazu zu bringen ihnen etwas über Harry zu sagen. Neville hat mich irgendwann zur Seite genommen und versucht vernünftig mit mir zu reden. Das ich besser auf mich acht geben muss und so. Danach habe ich mich zusammengerissen.

Aber Hermine, trotz allem haben wir uns verändert. Ich sehe, dass er sich verändert hat. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Aber ich habe mich auch verändert. Ich bin nicht mehr die gleiche. Auch ich habe Dinge erlebt, die mich...keine Ahnung. Ich fühle mich manchmal wie beschädigte Ware. Beschädigt und nicht zu reparieren.

Jedenfalls sind wir nicht mehr die gleichen." Schloss sie lahm. Sie wusste selber nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Oder wie sie dieses Gefühl der Fremde erklären sollte.

Hermine schien über ihre Worte nach zu denken. „Aber fühlst du denn noch was für ihn?" Ginny lächelte bitter. „Es wäre alles viel einfacher nichts zu fühlen."

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Gott, ich dachte, wenn Voldemort endlich weg ist, dann würde alles wieder wie früher werden...oder so wie es eigentlich hätte sein müssen. Wir gehen in die Schule, machen unseren Abschluss und alles wird gut. Aber stattdessen haben wir mit dem ganzen Mist zu leben, der in den vergangenen Jahren passiert ist. Das ist so ungerecht!"

Ginny sah erstaunt zu Hermine. Sie fühlte das gleiche? Hermine sah zu ihr und plötzlich hatte sie das unbändige Gefühl lachen zu müssen. Sie begann zu kichern und Hermine stimmte ein. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter und hemmungsloser. Die Mädchen lachten bis ihnen Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen.

„Worüber lachen wir eigentlich?" japste Hermine. Ginny begann erneut zu lachen. „Keine Ahnung!" Und schon lachten sie beide wieder los.

oOo

„Hermine!" Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Zauberstab in der Hand saß er senkrecht in seinem Bett. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. Dann erkannte er Ron im Mondlicht, wie er mit aufgerissenen Augen, heftig atmend auf seinem Bett saß.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett und war mit einem Schritt an Rons Seite. „Erzähl' mir bitte, dass es ein sehr, sehr schöner Traum über Hermine war!" Ron sah ihn verwirrt an. Harry setzte sich stöhnend auf Rons Bettkante. Eine Hand auf Rons Arm, begann er beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. „Es ist vorbei. Wir sind im Fuchsbau. Hermine schläft friedlich in Ginnys Zimmer."

Ron lies seinen Kopf auf die Hände fallen. „Merlin, ich wünschte, das würde endlich aufhören! Einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen, ist das zu viel verlangt?" Energisch zog er seine Hände durch seine Haare. Es sah aus als würde er dabei die Hälfte ausreißen.

„Naja, wenn du mich nicht geweckt hättest, hätte ich heute vielleicht mal durchgeschlafen." Versuchte Harry einen Witz. Ron sah ihn von unten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ach ja? Und auf deinen nächtlichen Kakao verzichten?"

Harry schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Um es zu kaschieren, stand er auf und ging zu seinem Bett. Er hörte wie Ron sich wieder zurück fallen lies. Das Bett quietschte. Harry machte es sich wieder in seinem Bett bequem. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. „Sie haben sie wegen mir drangsaliert."

Er hörte Rons Bett wieder ächzen. „Ginny?" Harry starrte weiter auf den Fleck an der Decke. Er hatte die Form einer Maus. „Hmm. Sie wollte etwas über mich aus ihr herausbekommen und haben sie in das Verlies gesperrt und wer weiß, was sonst noch."

„Oh, Scheiße!" Ron sprach ihm aus dem Herzen. Das alles war so verdammt verworren. Zu viele Gefühle waren durcheinander gemischt worden.

Wollte er wirklich wissen, was sie noch mit Ginny gemacht hatten? Es war feige, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wollte er es nicht wissen. Er wusste nicht, ob er damit leben konnte, dass sie Ginny wegen ihm gefoltert hatten.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass noch mehr passiert war. Es war schrecklich gewesen, sie in seinen Armen schluchzen zu hören. Seine starke Ginny – das Mädchen, das nie weinte. Sie war zusammengebrochen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Er schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. „Ich hatte geglaubt, wenn ich Voldemort ins Jenseits befördert hätte und es überlebt hätte, dann würde ich zurück kommen und alles sei wieder wie zuvor. Ich würde mich bei Ginny für alles entschuldigen und wahrscheinlich monatelang betteln müssen, aber dann wären wir wieder ein glückliches Paar wie zuvor. Gott, was bin ich für ein Träumer! Hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass sie von all dem verschont bleiben würde? Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Rons Kissen traf ihn im Gesicht. „Hör auf damit! Entschuldige dich, bettle und schau, wie sie reagiert!" Harry warf Ron das Kissen zurück. „Nein, das geht nicht."

Er hörte wie Ron sich im Bett aufsetzte. „Was soll das heißen?" Rons Stimme klang ein wenig bedrohlich. Harry drehte sich zu ihm, den Kopf auf seinem angewinkelten Arm. Ron sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Sie macht all das wegen dir durch und jetzt willst du sie nicht mehr? Weil es schwieriger ist?"

Harry kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. „Blödsinn! Natürlich will ich sie! Aber ich habe mich verändert und ich kann sehen, dass sie sich verändert hat. Was wenn wir uns beide so verändert haben, dass sie mich nicht mehr will?"

Ron schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf. „Und ohne es genau zu wissen, gibst du auf?" Harry setzte sich auf. Langsam wurde er wirklich sauer. „Ich gebe nicht auf! Ich..." Die plötzlich aufblitzende Wut war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll..."

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand. „Sie kommt mir so fremd vor. So weit entfernt." Ron musterte ihn. „Was ist die letzten beiden Nächte passiert?" Harry sah auf seine Hände. „Wir haben geredet. Über das, was passiert ist. Du weißt schon – das Ministerium, der Campingtripp, Hogwarts."

„Das klingt doch ganz gut. Einem Fremden würde ich so was nicht erzählen." Harry überlegte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ron Recht. „Gestern hat sie geweint."

Ron begann zu lachen. „Tschuldigung! Aber du hast wirklich eine Wirkung auf Mädchen!" Dann wurde er ernst. „Ginny weint nie vor anderen. Wenn sie vor dir geweint hat, dann bedeutet das sie dir vertraut. Ich denke, darauf kann man sicher aufbauen."

Harry sah Ron nachdenklich an. Vielleicht hatte er recht. Er würde sich also alles anhören, was Ginny ihm erzählte. Ob er das wissen wollte oder nicht, das war er ihr schuldig. Und er würde ihr alles erzählen. Keine Geheimnisse mehr!

Harry gähnte, dass sein Kiefer knackte. „Lass' uns noch eine Runde schlafen!" Ron nickte und lies sich schon auf sein Bett fallen. Es knackte. „Du brauchst ein neues Bett, Ron!"

„Ich weiß, aber das ist wirklich das letzte mit dem ich jetzt meinen Eltern kommen kann." Harry gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

oOo

Obwohl sein Körper kribbelte vor Müdigkeit konnte er nicht einschlafen. Nach den Geräuschen aus der Richtung von Rons Bett zu schließen ging es ihm genauso. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee oder Milch?"

Ron lachte auf. „Oder Kakao?" Harry ignorierte die Bemerkung, stand auf und zog sich eine Jogginghose über. Ron stand schon an der Tür. Gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppe hinunter. Als sie an Ginnys Tür vorbei kamen hörten sie lautes Gelächter. Erstaunt sahen die zwei Jungen sich an. Ron grinste und nickte Richtung Tür. Harrys Herz schlug etwas schneller als er Ron zu Ginnys Tür folgte.

Ohne weitere Umstände, öffnete Ron die Tür. Harry sah über Rons Schulter wie Ginny kurz erschrocken zur Tür sah, nur um dann noch lauter zu Lachen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Hermines Lachen drang zu ihm. Wann hatte er sie das letzte Mal lachen hören?

Ron drehte sich zu ihm um. Harry konnte sehen, dass er ebenso erstaunt wie glücklich über die zwei ausgelassenen Mädchen war. „Wollt ihr da noch lange rum stehen? Es zieht!" Hermine hatte sich wieder soweit im Griff das sie nur noch kicherte.

Ron trat ein und zog Harry hinter sich her und schloss dann die Tür. „Darf man mitlachen?" Ron sah seine Freundin auffordernd an. Hermine sah zu Ginny. Dann begannen sie wieder zu lachen. Ron sah kopfschüttelnd von einer zu anderen und dann zu Harry.

„Ich glaube, jetzt sind sie völlig durchgedreht." Ein Kissen traf ihn am Kopf. Ron schoss herum und stürzte sich auf Hermine und die zwei begannen sich zu balgen. Harry sah ihnen einen Moment zu, wie die zwei wie kleine Kinder herumtollten.

Lächelnd drehte er sich zu Ginny. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten verdrehte diese ihre Augen. Neugierig trat Harry näher und setzte sich auf das Fußende von Ginnys Bett. „Worüber habt ihr gelacht?" Ginny kicherte wieder. „Ehrlich? Keine Ahnung!" Ihre Augen blitzten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Sie sah wunderschön aus.

Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. Um sich davon abzulenken, sah er zu Ron und Hermine. Die zwei waren vom herumbalgen zu herumknutschen übergegangen. „Hey, ihr zwei – ihr seit nicht alleine!" Nicht das er Ron nicht verstand.

Hermines Wangen wurden tiefrot. Ron sah ihn nur grinsend an. „Das kann man ja ändern!" Damit stand er auf und zog Hermine mit sich. „Schließlich habe ich den Luxus eines eigenen Zimmers." Vielsagend sah er Harry an und zog eine kichernde Hermine hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer.

Harry erfasste eine kurze Panik. Unsicher fuhr er mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar. „Das heißt wohl, dass ich den Rest der Nacht auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer verbringe."

Ginny bewegte ihre Beine unter der Decke. „Die ist doch viel zu kurz. Du kannst doch Hermines Bett nehmen." Unsicher sah Harry zu Ginny. Die lächelte ihn nur an. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das keine gute Idee war. Aber er nickte. Langsam stand er auf und ging zu Hermines Bett und legte sich hin. Das Kissen roch nach Hermines Shampoo.

„Machst du das Licht aus?" Hermines Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachtisch. Erstaunt sah Harry auf den Stab. Sie hatte ihn vergessen. Waren sie schon so weit ohne Zauberstab durch die Gegend zu laufen?

„Finite incantatem." flüsterte er und das Zimmer lag im Dunklen. Nun fühlte er sich nicht einmal mehr müde. Er hörte das Rascheln von Ginnys Decke. Automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Mädchen unter der Decke. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie ihre Haut sich anfühlte. Am Bauch war sie weicher als am Rücken. Nicht, dass sie viel mehr gemacht hätten, als ihre Hände unter Kleidern wandern zu lassen.

Sein Körper begann etwas zu enthusiastische auf seine Gedanken zu reagieren. Nervös begann er seine Beine zu bewegen.

„Wie habt ihr die anderen fünf Horkruxes gefunden?" Ginnys Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Es waren nur noch vier: Dumbledore hatte einen schon einen Ring zerstört, Ron hatte das Amulett vernichtet. Wir waren wieder an einem toten Punkt angelangt. Dann wurden wir gefangen genommen..."

Harry wusste nicht, was er erzählen sollte. Er wäre gerne näher bei ihr, wenn er diese Dinge erzählte. So hatte er das Gefühl zu einem leeren Raum zu sprechen. Er hörte wieder ihre Bettdecke rascheln. „Lumos." Das Zimmer schimmerte im weichen Licht von Ginnys Zauberstab.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr, den Arm unter den Kopf gelegt. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihm gedreht. „Ihr ward gefangen?" Vor Harrys Augen sah er wieder Bellatrix Lestrange, wie sie sich Hermine aussuchte. Ron, der schrie.

„Sie haben Ron und mich in den Keller in ein Verlies gebracht. Hermine wurde da behalten. Sie dachten wohl, sie würde am leichtesten zu brechen sein oder irgend so was krankes. Sie wollten wissen, woher wir das Gryffindorschwert hatten. Kaum waren wir in dem Verlies hörten wir Hermine schreien. Das Zimmer in dem sie war musste genau über dem Verlies gewesen sein. Wir hörten Bellatrix hysterisch kreischen und immer wieder nach dem Schwert fragen und Hermine schreien und schreien. Ron ist fast durchgedreht. Hermine hat gelogen. Es war unglaublich.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Alles schien aus den Fugen zu geraten. Ich konnte nicht mal Ron beruhigen. Ich fand die Scherbe von Sirius Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. Ich habe keine Ahnung woher Aberforth das Gegenstück hatte, aber er hörte mich und schickte uns Dobby. Dobby hat uns da rausgeholt. Er ist der eigentliche Held in der ganzen Geschichte."

Seine Stimme war halberstickt. Er hielt wieder den leblosen Körper des kleinen Hauselfen in seinen Armen. „Er hat es nicht geschafft." Harry versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Ich habe das Grab gesehen als ich vorgestern bei Bill war." Ginnys Stimme klang unbeeindruckt. Harry schaute zu ihr, sie hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht und sah nun an die Decke, so dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.

„Die Carrows haben mich nach einem Monat zu sich in ihr Büro gerufen."

Harry blinzelte. Der Wechsel kam so plötzlich. „Sie hatten Snapes altes Büro in den Verliesen übernommen und umdekoriert."

Als sie fortfuhr war ihre Stimme immer noch unbeteiligt, als würde sie über einen Absatz im Lehrbuch der Zauberkünste sprechen, den sie auswendig gelernt hatte.

„Sie haben mich wieder nach die gefragt. Ich habe ihnen zum hundertsten Mal gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß. Aber dieses Mal gaben sie sich nicht mit Drohungen zufrieden. Sie begannen mit einem Schneidezauber meine Beine zu bearbeiten. Die Schnitte waren nicht tief, aber es brannte. Dann heilten sie sie wieder um wieder von vorne anzufangen."

Er spürte Tränen seine Wange hinunter laufen. Was hatte sie alles erlebt nur wegen ihm? Ihre Beine, wie oft hatte er ihr im Sommer nachgeschaut, wenn sie in einem Kleid durch den Garten lief. Sie waren schön, schlank. Er hatte davon geträumt sie zu streicheln. Nun hatten diese Monster seinen Traum pervertiert.

„Sie arbeiteten sich hoch. Meine Unterschenkel, dann die Oberschenkel, mein Bauch. Die Schnitte wurden tiefer, heilten nicht mehr richtig zu. Ich machte sie wütend, weil ich nichts sagte und auch nicht Schrie oder Bettelte. Ich gab keinen Laut on mir. Ich steigerte mich da richtig rein. Ich würde eher sterben, bevor ich einen Laut von mir gebe. Ich hatte das Gefühl meine Zähne zerbröselten, so sehr biss ich sie zusammen. Plötzlich kam Snape rein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er sagte, das einzige, was ich verstand war 'Veritaserum'.

Sie gaben mir das Zeug und danach ließen sie mich mit dir in Ruhe."

Schweigen sank über das Zimmer. Harry suchte nach Worten und fand keine.

oOo

Ginny starrte weiter an die Decke. Sie wusste nicht so genau, warum sie es ihm erzählt hatte. Er würde sich nun Vorwürfe machen. Es gab nichts, wofür er sich Vorwürfe zu machen hatte. Sie war stolz auf ihre Narben – und es waren eine Menge davon übrig geblieben. Nicht nur von dem Nachmittag mit den Carrows, sondern auch von weiteren Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen.

Sie hörte wie Harrys Bett quietschte, dann seine Schritte. Als er sich neben ihr Bett hockte, wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Er weinte. Sie konnte die Selbstverachtung in seinen Augen und dem Zug um seinen Mund erkennen.

Er fasste nach ihrer Hand. „Es tut mir so leid!" Sie drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm. „Was genau tut dir leid, Harry?" Verwirrung huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann wurde der Zug um seinen Mund entschlossen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe, weil es in gewisser Weise sinnlos war. Es tut mir leid, dass du leiden musstest. Aber am meisten tut es mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt erfahre, was sie mit dir gemacht haben, weil ich so keine Möglichkeit habe sie in kleine Scheiben zu schneiden!"

Es hätte sich lustig angehört, wenn er nicht so einen verdammt ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt hätte. Er hätte es getan. Sie war froh, dass er die Möglichkeit nicht gehabt hatte. Das hätte ihn zerstört. Sie hatte gelernt, dass Rache zermürben konnte.

Sie sah, wie er tief Luft holte und seine Augen kurz schloss. Als er sie öffnete sah er unsicher aus. „Kann...kann ich es sehen?"

Hatte er sie aufgefordert ihm seine Beine zu zeigen? Was würde passieren, wenn er sie sah? Hätte er Mitleid? Würde er wegsehen? „Ich.." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, entschloss sie sich.

Sie zog ihre Hand unter seiner weg und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Sie hatte nur ein altes T-Shirt von Fred an, das ihr bis über den Po reichte. Man konnte deutlich die weißen Narben auf ihren Beinen sehen. Wie ein feines Spinnennetz zogen sie sich über ihre Unterschenkel, die Knie bis hinauf.

Ihr Blick glitt über ihre Beine zu Harry. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da er sich ihren Beinen zugewandt hatte. Sie schrak zurück als sie seine Finger auf ihren Beinen spürte. Wie gebannt sah sie auf seine Finger, die über ihrem Bein schwebten. Sie hielt den Atem an. Erst als er unendlich langsam seine Finger sinken lies und sie die Kuppen sanft über das Netz der Narben wandern fühlte, stieß sie den Atem aus.

Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie dachte es müsse bald zerspringen. Sie wollte, dass er nie aufhörte und gleichzeitig wollte sie wegrennen. Kurz über ihren Knien hörte er auf. Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und sie konnte seine Halsschlagader pulsieren sehen. Seine Augen waren dunkel und sein Blick...

Dann lies er sich auf seinen Po fallen. Mit der Bewegung zog er seine Hand weg und sie schien wieder besser denken zu können. „Du hast keinen Laut von dir gegeben?" Seine Stimme klang ehrfürchtig. Sie konnte das stolze Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Nein!"

Er hatte es gesehen, er hatte die Geschichte gehört und er hatte kein Mitleid. Harry bewunderte sie dafür. Sie fühlte wieder wie der Übermut von früher in ihr hochblubberte. Harry lächelte sie an und sie begann zu lachen. „Nein, ich habe die Bastarde nicht gewinnen lassen!"

Er saß im Schneidersitz vor ihrem Bett und lachte. „Du bist unglaublich, Ginny Weasley!" Glück durchströmte sie. „Ich weiß!" Er lachte noch einmal, dann wurde er wieder ernst. Ginny spürte, wie die Spannung zwischen ihnen wieder anstieg. Um sich abzulenken fragte sie leichthin: „Und hast du auch neue Narben?"

Sie bereute es sofort, denn sein Gesicht bekam wieder den verhärmten Ausdruck. Er seufzte. „Ja, in Godric's Hollow hat mich Nangini erwischt. Hermine und ich sind an Weihnachten zu Grab meiner eltern und wir suchten eine Hexe, die vielleicht Informationen hatte. Nangini hatte sie bereits getötet und sich in ihrem toten Körper versteckt. Das war das dümmste, was wir je gemacht hatten! Wir sind fast beide getötet worden. Wir waren nicht gut zu zweit – Ron hat an allen Ecken und Enden gefehlt."

Das leichte Glücksgefühl hatte sie verlassen. Die Schwermut der letzten Tage brach unvorhergesehen mit voller Wucht auf sie herein.

Er hatte beim erzählen auf seine Hände gesehen, die zwischen seinen Knien hingen, nun sah er auf. „Und dann habe ich noch eine Narbe über dem Herzen, wo Voldemort...mich getötet hat." Ginnys Blick wanderte automatisch zu der Stelle auf seiner Brust.

„Aber er hat dich nicht getötet." sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Er sah wieder auf seine Hände. Sie konnte ihn fast nicht hören als er antwortete. „Doch, er hat mich getötet." Ginny hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz blieb stehen.

„Was soll das heißen?" Ihre Stimme klang nur wie ein heißeres Flüstern. Er war tot gewesen? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Harry sah sie aufmerksam an als such er etwas in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich war tot. Er musste mich töten...denn ich war auch ein Horkrux. Ich konnte nur durch den Tod von dem Stück seiner Seele befreit werden."

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Er hatte einen Teil Voldemorts mit sich herumgetragen? In sich...er war wie das Tagebuch.

Tom Riddle hatte sie verfolgt. Er hatte es ihr immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass es vor ihm kein Entkommen gab. War es das, was sie immer an Harry angezogen hatte? Ihre Beeinflussbarkeit oder ihre dunkle Seite? Vielleicht war diese dunkle Seite in ihr stärker als alle dachten. Sie wurde unwiderruflich vom Bösen angezogen. Sie war sich damals sicher gewesen, dass es diese dunkle Seite gewesen war, die sie die Kammer hatte öffnen lassen. Das sie nur zu willentlich das Werkzeug von Tom Riddle wurde.

Ihr Atem ging schwer. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. War das der Grund, warum sie sich in Harrys Gegenwart seit der Schlacht nicht mehr wohl fühlte? Hatte sie nicht Harry geliebt, sondern war nur wieder von diesem Stück von Voldemorts Seele besessen?

„Nein!" Ihre Stimme war noch leiser geworden. Sie konnte Harry nicht mehr erkennen, weil Tränen ihren Blick verzerrten. Der Fleck, der Harrys Gesicht war kam näher. „Ginny, was ist?" Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Schultern. „Harry...ich kann nicht...ich...Tom..."

Harry lies von ihr ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Lass' mich zu Ende erzählen." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Ihre Gedanken flogen geradewegs durch ihren Kopf.

„Ich war tot und ich habe Dumbledore getroffen. Er hat mir die Wahl gelassen, ob ich mich mit ihm in das nächste große Abenteuer stürze oder zurückkehre."

Ginnys Gedanken stoppten augenblicklich. Sie versuchte die Tatsache, dass Harry wirklich gestorben war zu verstehen. Aber es war zu schwierig. Dann gab sie es auf und ihr kam ein weiterer Gedanke. Harry hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt endlich mit seinen Eltern zusammen zu sein. Sirius, Dumbledore und sogar Remus. All die Menschen, die ihm das Leben vorenthalten hatte, all das, was er sich immer ersehnt hatte. Warum war er zurück gekehrt?

„Warum bist du nicht mit Dumbledore gegangen? Warum bist du wieder hier?" Harry lächelte freudlos. Dann straffte er die Schultern. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und...ich habe ein Leben zu leben. Ich hätte mit meinen Eltern zusammen sein können, aber dafür hätte ich meine Familie hier aufgeben müssen. Dein Eltern und Geschwister, Hermine, Teddy – das ist meine Familie."

Ginny nickte. Ihr war aber nicht entgangen, dass er sie nicht genannt hatte. Ein Stich durchfuhr sie. Er griff nach ihrer Hand auf der Bettdecke. „Und ich hätte auf meine Zukunft, eine eigene Familie verzichtet. Ich hätte dich aufgeben müssen. Das konnte ich nicht!"

Die Welt schien still zu stehen. Er war für sie zurückgekehrt. Harry hatte an sie gedacht! War sie für ihn ein Teil seiner eigenen, zukünftigen Familie? Aber was, wenn ihre Zweifel berechtigt waren. Was wenn sie ihn nie so geliebt hatte, wie sie dachte?

Ginny hatte sich noch nie so einsam wie in diesem Moment gefühlt. Sie zog ihre Hand aus seiner. „Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Zeit um das alles zu überdenken und zu verstehen. Ich bin so durcheinander!"

Er nickte. „Ja, das war alles ein bisschen viel heute. Lass' uns schlafen!"

Ginny drehte sich um und rollte sich zusammen und zwang den Schlaf herbei.

oOo

Harry lag wieder wach in Hermines Bett. Er fand keine Ruhe. Ginnys Blick als sie erfuhr, dass ein Teil Voldemorts in ihm existiert hatte, verfolgte ihn. Er konnte den Blick nicht einordnen. Entsetzten, aber kein Mitleid. Angst? Aber wovor, schließlich war er das Ding losgeworden.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite. Im Mondlicht konnte er Ginnys Umrisse erkennen. Er hielt das alles nicht mehr aus. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, sie zu vermissen, als sie getrennt waren, aber sie so zu vermissen, wenn sie im gleichen Raum waren, war unerträglich. Seufzend stand er auf und schlich sich in die Küche.

oOo

Hermine war vor fünf Minuten aus dem Zimmer geschlichen um sie nicht zu wecken, aber Ginny hatte schon seit einer knappen Stunde wach im Bett gelegen. Sie starrte auf das Poster der Harpies. Sie könnte aufstehen und in die Küche gehen. Aber da würde sie vielleicht auf Harry treffen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm schon begegnen wollte.

Ginny hatte sich gestern von ihrem Vater einen Schlaftrank geben lassen. Er hatte sie traurig angesehen. Sicher wünschte er sich etwas anderes für seine einzige Tochter als Alpträume und schlaflose Nächte. Aber zumindest hatte Ginny die vergangene Nacht endlich einmal durchgeschlafen.

Jetzt sah sie die Dinge ruhiger. Ginny musste zugeben, dass sie etwas überreagiert hatte auf Harrys Eröffnung. Sie hatte den Tag damit verbracht, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen und heimlich zu beobachten. Das hatte sie schon früher zur Perfektion gebracht. Während sie ihn aus der Ferne beobachtete, merkte sie, wie sich ihre Gefühle wieder bemerkbar machten. Sie waren nicht verschwunden, nur begraben unter all den anderen Gefühlen – der Trauer um Fred, der Verwirrung über die neue Situation, ihre Hilflosigkeit, wenn sie ihre Mutter sah und noch so viel mehr. Da war kein Platz für Harry gewesen.

Sie hatten sich entfremdet über das Jahr der Trennung, aber seit sie miteinander redeten, kamen sie sich wieder näher. Und ihre Gefühle für ihn waren nun offensichtlich ungebrochen. Sie hatte wieder das Flattern im Magen, einen Aussetzer des Herzens, wenn er sie ansah oder anlächelte. Das hatte nichts mit einem Fragment einer bösen Seele zu tun.

Aber wie sah es mit ihm aus? Harry war auch schon ohne die zusätzliche Belastung ein Horkrux zu sein emotional vorbelastet. Die Dursleys hatten ihn vielleicht nicht körperlich misshandelt, aber seelisch hatten sie einen Scherbenhaufen hinterlassen. Sie hatten Harry für alles die Schuld gegeben und ihn bestraft. Er hatte nie Liebe und Fürsorge gezeigt bekommen. Das Ergebnis war, das Harry sich nun für alles verantwortlich machte und ein mickriges Selbstbewusstsein hatte, wenn es Freundschaft und Liebe betraf.

Es war für Ginny schwer genug gewesen durch seine Mauern zu dringen. Wobei sie sich erst gar nicht einbildete, dass sie alle bezwungen hatte. Sie konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, was jetzt in ihm vorging. Und ihr war bewusst, dass sie die denkbar schlechteste Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte ihn zurückgewiesen.

Ginny seufzte. Es sollte ihr doch erlaubt sein in ihrem eigenen emotionalen Zustand falsch zu reagieren? Sie hatte nicht mehr die Energie gehabt, ihre Reaktionen nach Harry auszurichten. Und wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, konnte sie ja nicht den Rest ihres Lebens ihr Verhalten nach Harry ausrichten.

Die Erklärung von Harry hatte bei ihr alte Wunden aufgerissen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte die Geschichte mit dem Tagebuch verarbeitet. Aber in diesem kleinen Moment, war der Abgrund wieder vor ihr aufgebrochen und sie hatte in die gähnende Finsternis gestarrt, die ihr stundenweise die Erinnerung geraubt hatte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür lies sie hochschrecken. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Als sie ihn dort sah, senkte sie ihn sofort. Ein Todesser würde wohl kaum klopfen.

„Ja!" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Harry trat zögernd in den Raum. Er schien selber nicht zu wissen, was er hier wollte. „Ich..." Er räusperte sich. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht." Scheinbar schien ihr Bettpfosten die Antwort zu kennen, denn er lies ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Ginny hatte schon eine lapidare Antwort auf den Lippen, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment anders. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Harrys Miene zeigt deutlich, dass er zwar mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, aber eine andere bevorzugt hätte. „Oh..."

Ginny lehnte sich an die Wand und zog ihre decke bis zum Kinn. „Kann ich dich was fragen?" Harry sah niedergeschlagen immer noch auf den Bettpfosten. „Natürlich." Er klang aber nicht sehr sicher. Hatte er Angst vor ihren Fragen? Oder mehr vor ihren Reaktionen auf seine Antworten.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt anders, seit...?" Sie machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand um den Satz zu beenden. „Ehrlich? Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht." Harry stand da als würde er auf eine Benotung von ihr warten. Entnervt von seinem nervösen Verhalten fuhr sie ihn an. „Merlin, Harry! Setz' dich!"

Erschrocken lies Harry sich an der Tür auf den Boden gleiten. Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war er einfach zu viel für sie. „Hattest du keine Zeit oder wolltest du nicht darüber nachdenken?" Ihre Stimme zeigte deutlich wie gereizt sie war. Harry sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen.

„Himmel! Du kannst dich von Voldemort umbringen lassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, aber wenn du mit mir redest, dann würdest du dich am liebsten verkriechen!" Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal, seit er in das Zimmer getreten war an.

„Das ist auch furchteinflößender. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich eine Prüfung ablegen und keine Ahnung von dem Fach haben." er sah so ehrlich und geknickt aus, das Ginnys Ärger verflog.

Sie zog die Bettdecke glatt und sagte: „Setzt dich zu mir und lass' uns noch mal von vorne anfangen." Ginny beobachtete wie er umständlich aufstand und sich dann in einiger Entfernung zu ihr auf das Bett setzte.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken." Seine Stimme klang leise und er hatte seine Beobachtung des Bettpfostens wieder aufgenommen. „Es wäre zu einfach, wenn ich alles, was ich je vermasselt habe auf Voldemorts Einfluss zurück führen würde." Seine Stimme verlor sich fast. Lange sah sie sein Profil stumm an.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du etwas lockerer in deiner Selbstverurteilung werden. Vielleicht lag es ganz alleine an dir, dass manche Dinge passiert sind, aber vielleicht auch nicht."

oOo

Harry sah sie stumm an. „Und was denkst du über die Sache?" Die Frage nagte schon seit zwei Tagen an ihm. Nun war es an ihr, unsicher den Blick abzuwenden. Er sah wie sie tief Luft holte und dann traf ihn ihr Blick. „Als du es mir erzählt hast, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Tom Riddle sein Versprechen, mich für den Rest meines Lebens zu verfolgen eingehalten hatte. Und ich habe Angst, dass deine Gefühle für mich nur durch seine Rachegelüste geschürt wurden."

Harry war überrascht. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet – Verachtung, Mitleid – aber nicht damit. „Oh, Ginny! Wenn ich von etwas sicher bin, dass es nicht durch Voldemorts Seele beeinflusst wurde, dann waren es meine Gefühle für dich. Damit hätte Voldemort nichts anfangen können." Seine Gefühle für Ginny waren immer rein gewesen.

Ginny sah ihn erleichtert an. „Bist du mir deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen?" Er sah wie ihre Wangen rot wurden und sie nervös auf ihrer Lippe kaute. „Auch, aber eigentlich hatte ich einen anderen Grund." Sie strich nervös über die Decke. „Ich...Harry, wie sehen deine Gefühle für mich jetzt aus?"

Sein Magen verwandelte sich in Blei; gleichzeitig hörte er sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Mund sei mit Sägemehl gefüllt.

Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse den Anfang bei Ginny machen. Er hatte ja auch Schluss gemacht. Ginny würde nicht noch einmal den Anfang machen.

Aber das hier war einfach erschreckend. Was, wenn er etwas Falsches sagte? Was, wenn er zwar das richtige sagte, aber sie ihn nicht mehr wollte? Harry war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Er hatte noch nie jemandem gesagt, was er über ihn fühlte. Wenn er es recht überlegte, hatte ihm das auch noch nie jemand gesagt wenn man mal von Beleidigungen absah.

Er schluckte und öffnete den Mund. Dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er sollte etwas sagen, aber sein Gehirn war absolut leer.

Harry sah, wie Ginny ihr Kinn vorschob. Sie verlor die Geduld. Eine neue heiße Panikwelle überrollte ihn.

„Ich..." Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Wangenmuskeln entspannten. „Ich habe dich vermisst...sehr. Und...und ich vermisse dich...uns noch immer." Wieso hörte sich seine Stimme an, wie die eines Fünfjährigen? Hatte er nicht gerade die Welt gerettet? Wieso konnte er nicht etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein ihr gegenüber zeigen?

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm. Entschlossenheit blitzte in ihren Augen. „Und? Was bedeutet das?"

Er spürte, wie ihm Schweiß die Wirbelsäule hinunter rann. Das war fast schlimmer als der Cruciatusfluch. Sie wollte es also wirklich hören? Dieses Mal gab sie sich nicht damit zufrieden zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, wie früher. Oder verstand sie ihn wirklich nicht mehr?

Sein Blick glitt von ihrem Gesicht zu seinen Knien, dem Bettpfosten, der Tür.

„Harry!" Plötzlich war sie dicht neben ihm, eine Hand lag auf seinem Arm. Erschrocken blickte er in ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen. Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. Ungefähr so, wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind dazu ermunterte die ersten Schritte alleine zu machen.

Verlegen wich er ihrem Blick aus. Er würde sie enttäuschen, wie er immer alle enttäuschte. Seine Wangen wurden heiß. Zu seinen Knien sagte er: „Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen!"

Ihre Hand schloss sich kurz schmerzhaft fest um seinen Arm, dann lies sie los. Die Stelle fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt an ohne ihre Berührung. Sie zog sich zurück! Das durfte nicht sein!

Verzweifelt sah er auf. „Ich kann nicht über meine Gefühle reden..." Er klang wie ein kleines Kind. Selbstverachtung mischte sich unter seine Gefühle.

Ihr Blick wurde kalt. Sie lehnte sich zurück. Hastig griff Harry nach ihrer Hand. „Ginny, ich..." Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „...ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn wir wieder zusammen wären."

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er einen Herzschlag da und wartete darauf, dass sie seine Hand abschüttelte und ihm sagte, er solle zum Teufel gehen. Stattdessen hörte ihre Stimme, die fast neutral klang, aber nur fast.

„Und was heißt das, Harry? Wie lange soll das gehen? Bis du mich wieder vor irgendeiner dunklen Bedrohung schützen musst? Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge: du wirst immer eine Zielscheibe für übrig gebliebene Todesser sein. Und mit wem auch immer du zusammen sein wirst, wird immer ein bevorzugtes Ziel für Drohungen sein."

Am Ende ihrer Rede brach die Bitterkeit doch durch. Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah auf seine Hand in der er immer noch ihre hielt. Sie hatte recht. Egal, wer ihm nahe stand würde immer auch eine Zielscheibe sein. Konnte er damit leben? Aber was waren die Alternativen? Ein Leben ohne Ginny, ohne irgendjemanden, den er liebte?

Harry war es leid, immer alle Entscheidungen alleine zu fällen. Er war es leid, auf sein Glück verzichten zu müssen, weil Wahnsinnige hinter ihm her waren. Trotzdem: war es das Wert? Was, wenn Ginny etwas zustoßen würde?

Er hörte die Bettdecke rascheln und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie sie mit ihrem Po von den Beinen auf das Bett rutsche, so dass ihre Beine angewinkelt neben ihr lagen. Sein Blick bleib an ihren Beinen hängen. Sie hatte nicht das Leben gehabt, dass er ihr gewünscht hatte: behütet und geschützt. Sie war im Alter von elf Jahren von einem bösartigen Geist besessen gewesen, sie hatte Seite an Seite mit ihm im Ministerium und in Hogwarts gekämpft, man hatte sie gequält und gedemütigt. Und sie saß immer noch hier. Sie war vielleicht nicht so beschützt, wie er das gerne hätte, aber sie war auch nicht so schwach, wie man glauben könnte.

Ginny hatte verdient, dass er sich jetzt zusammenriss und ihr sagte, was er fühlte und was er wollte. Dann könnte sie wählen und wenn sie ihn nicht wollte, dann hatte er das wie ein Mann hin zu nehmen!

Er sah von ihren Beinen auf und begegnete ihren Augen. „Nein, ich werde nicht mehr versuchen dich zu schützen. Du kannst auf dich selber aufpassen. Ich möchte mit dir jeden Tag an unserer Beziehung arbeiten. Ich möchte dich als meine beste Freundin haben. Ich möchte nie wieder so lange von dir getrennt sein. Ich möchte mit dir alt werden und auf unsere Enkelkinder aufpassen. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemanden so lieb gehabt wie dich und ich habe noch nie jemanden so gebraucht, wie dich im Moment."

oOo

Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Harrys Stimme schwankte nicht einmal. So fest wie seine Stimme war auch sein Blick. Er meinte das wirklich ernst. Und er war gerade über sich selbst hinaus gewachsen – für sie.

Ginny blinzelte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht so hängen lassen konnte. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe. Aber ihr Herz raste, wie ihre Gedanken und keiner blieb lange genug im Vordergrund, dass sie ihn aussprechen konnte.

Harry liebte sie! Er brauchte sie!

Ginny spürte, wie etwas in ihr schmolz. Sie hatte seitdem sie zurück im Fuchsbau war eine Mauer zugelegt. Eine Mauer, die sie vor Harry Potter schützen sollte. Und das wurde ihr erst jetzt klar. Sie hatte selbst nicht zugelassen, dass ihre Gefühle wieder an die Oberfläche kamen. Die Angst er könnte sie nicht mehr wollen, war zu groß.

Sie sah fast wie in Zeitlupe, wie er sich zu ihr beugte und dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Gewohnt und doch fremd. Sie konnte ihr Gehirn nicht ausschalten. Sie bemerkte, dass sie unbequem saß, dass sie ihren Nacken zu steif hielt. Sie konnte sich nicht entspannen.

Zögernd löste sie sich von ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Automatisch hob sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Ich bin ziemlich durcheinander. Können wir erst einmal nur so zusammen sitzen?"

Hoffnung stahl sich in seine Augen. Stumm nickte er. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und das fühlte sich schön an. Alles andere an der Situation war es nicht. Sie waren sich beide des anderen unangenehm bewusst. Ginny robbte zurück, so dass sie sich an die Wand lehnen konnte und zog Harry mit sich. Nachdem sie einige Sekunden so stumm nebeneinander gesessen hatten, entschloss Ginny sich ihrem Gefühl zu folgen. Sie zog Harrys Arm um ihre Schulter und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihrer Wange langsam entspannten. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag am See?" Er zog sie dichter an sich und dann lag seine Wange auf ihrem Kopf. „Hmm. Daran habe ich mindestens einmal am Tag gedacht."

Um es sich bequemer zu machen, schob sie ihren Arm hinter seinen Rücken um ihn herum. Jetzt konnte sie Harrys Herzschlag hören. „Ich auch."

Danach saßen sie schweigend da. Ginny begann sich ebenfalls zu entspannen. Ihre Gedanken wurden ruhiger und sie begann die Wärme seines Körpers zu genießen, seinen Herzschlag, seinen Geruch. Harry begann langsam mit der Hand ihren Arm auf und ab zu streichen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich entspannt. Träge hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. Fragend sah er zu ihr hinab. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich habe dich auch schrecklich vermisst." Dann wurde ihr Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. „Und ich bin schon gespannt auf unsere Enkelkinder." Harry begann zu strahlen. „War ein bisschen viel?" Lachend schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Nein, genau richtig."

Dann schob sie sich an seinem Oberkorb nach oben und küsste ihn.

Die verdrehte Haltung war noch unbequemer als die vorherige, aber Harry zog sie auf seinen Schoß und danach tauchte sie ab in ihre Gefühle. Die genauso durcheinander und verwirrend wie den ganzen Abend waren, aber dieses Mal ganz und gar positiv.

oOo

Harry wachte von einem vorwitzigen Sonnenstrahl auf, der seine Nase kitzelte. Im Halbschlaf bemerkte er, dass sein Arm schmerzte. Er versuchte ihn zu bewegen, aber etwas Schweres lag auf seiner linken Körperhälfte. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen. Rotblondes Haar war das erste, das er sah. Ginny! Dann fiel ihm wieder die vergangene Nacht ein und ein glückliches Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er wußte, sie hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich – er wollte sich da nichts vormachen, aber den ersten Schritt hatten sie gemacht und sagte man nicht 'auch der weiteste Weg begann mit einem Schritt'?

Glücklich zog er sie näher an sich, kuschelte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar und schloss wieder seine Augen.


End file.
